Project summary Traumatic brain injury (TBI) affects ten million people worldwide each year. Of those, two million reside in the United States (U.S.). Spinal cord injury (SCI) affects 500,000 worldwide. These CNS injuries are referred to as Neurotrauma and are major causes of disability. While the affective toll of TBI and SCI on interpersonal relationships is incalculable, the financial costs are astronomical. In the U.S. alone, the economic burden of TBI exceeds $75 billion per year. The National Neurotrauma Society (NNS) and the International Neurotrauma Society (INTS) symposia are the primary forums for exchanging the latest discoveries in the fields of TBI and SCI. The NNS, currently in its 36th year, is joining forces with the INTS and the AANS/CNS Joint Section on Neurotrauma and Critical Care (AANS/CNS JSNTCC) for the 3rd Joint Symposium held in Toronto, Canada, August 11-16, 2018. The program planning committee consists of members from each society to ensure a sufficient mix of topics targeting both TBI and SCI, basic science and clinical research, and representative speakers. The joint arrangement successfully brings together basic scientists, clinicians, and trainees from both disciplines from all over the world to network, share concerns, and create solutions for TBI and SCI. The last joint symposium was in 2009 and thus this long overdue meeting promises to be stimulating and filled with exciting state-of-the-art sessions on the consequences of CNS damage and treatment strategies for protection and repair. 7 plenaries and 18 breakout sessions distributed evenly among TBI, SCI, and TBI/SCI are scheduled. Sample sessions include discussions on progress and potential breakthroughs, how stress in TBI and SCI affect recovery, advances in CNS regeneration, and challenges of managing neurotrauma in developing countries. A patient?s perspective segment will afford personal viewpoints on living with injury and thoughts regarding scientific progress in Neurotrauma. Invited speakers not affiliated with neurotrauma, but who are experts in their respective fields will provide novel perspectives. This application seeks funding to support 30 pre-and-post- doctoral trainees to present their ongoing work, attend scientific sessions, and to network with peers and faculty. Of the 30 trainees, 10 will be under-represented minorities (URMs) and persons with disabilities as the societies strive to further promote and retain diversity. To this end, one of the topics of the inaugural Training, Education, and Mentoring (TEAM) organization, which evolved from Women in Neurotrauma Research (WiNTR) to further enhance diversity and inclusivity, will host a presentation (open to all) by Dr. Michelle Jones-London, Chief, Office of Programs to Enhance Neuroscience Workforce Diversity. The program content, which was crafted in response to comments/suggestions from previous meeting attendees conforms to the theme ?Translating Research, Transforming Lives.?